


Hush

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't whine, Theon," she says, "you'll like it soon enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

His sister's cock is huge, larger than his own. Polished white bone – whale? he wonders pointlessly – and leather straps to hold it on, and where in the seven hells had she even _gotten_ the thing?

"Lys," she answers before he has a chance to ask. "You can get anything in Lys, or so they say. Do you like it?"

"Do you want to be the man here?" he retorts.

"You know what they say about women who sail the longships – they acquire a man's appetites. And most of the men I know, sailors I mean, after a few months at sea, they'd have a powerful hunger for a pretty arse like yours, little brother."

"Asha," he says, sounding uncertain, "I'm not sure about this."

"Don't whine, Theon," she says, more sharply. "You'll like it soon enough." Then her hand's on his shoulder, bending him over, and he can't resist her when she orders him about like this, tells him what he wants and then just gives it to him.

When she first licks his arse, he's jolted by that wet, probing tongue, so dirty and wrong and amazing, like everything else about her, and a moan slips from between his lips. "Hush," she murmurs sweetly, and then slaps him hard on one cheek, leaving it red and stinging. "Everyone will hear you carrying on and know whose bitch you are." He hushes as best as he can, biting down on one wrist to keep from crying out when she starts pushing her finger slowly into him, opening him up only to pull back and leave him aching and empty, time and time again.

After what seems like forever, he finally feels the cockhead at his arse, thick and blunt, pressing against him instead of her fingers. _At least she's slicked it with something,_ he thinks, and then he can't think about anything except the hard, thick shaft that's carefully tearing him in two. He muffles his screams in the pillow as he feels himself opening around it, feels it easing deeper and deeper within him, and the damn thing must be half a league long, because it seems to take forever before it's finally all the way in. And then, just when he's almost gotten accustomed to it, she starts to pull out again, and out is just as hard as in, at least for the first few strokes.

Asha's body weight on him, her arm heavy across the back of his neck, keeps him from struggling too hard, and she whispers to him as she fucks him, a stream of urgent obscenities pouring from her lips straight into his ear. He squirms, trying to find some purchase, maybe to get his hand on his cock, but he can't quite manage. Still, moving his hips a little lets his aching cock rub against the mattress, and when Asha murmurs to him that maybe she'll make him clean it with his tongue when she's done with him, that's enough to bring him off, spasming almost hard enough to throw her aside.

Finally, after he's gone boneless beneath her, she withdraws, carefully, with exquisite slowness. The sudden emptiness of her absence makes him gasp, lightheaded. He can hear her unfasten the buckles that held the thing in place and drop it to the floor, and then she curls beside him, tells him how well he did, and he's so relieved that she's pleased with him that he almost, _almost_ babbles something about loving her before he remembers to hush.


End file.
